youjo_senki_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanya In Exhile
Tanya In Exile Written By: Jamie Dominy Until I get the next chapter of Tanyas Living hell out, you can hopefuly enjoy this Tanya sat in front of the judge in what was a mere show trial, completely and utterly "Miss Degurachaff, I regret to inform you that you are hereby charged with violating international rules of war and unethical conduct on the battlefield." The last few words the judge spoke sent ice through her veins and a bead of ice betrayed her own anxiety. This can't be happening, this isn't happening. This has to be some kind of awful dream right? I cant be sentenced to death, can I? "And thus, I am left with no other choice than to sentence you to death by firing squad." With those words, Tanya's mouth fell agape, She felt an immediate churning in her stomach as if she were about to throw up. Tanya simply stared back at the judge in shock as several armed guards preceded to take her away in handcuffs. "This can't be happening. This isn't real, can't be," Tanya whispered to herself as she was literally dragged away. Tanya had not been dragged more than halfway down the aisle before she kicked one of the officers in the shin and attempted to run. "I'm just a child! How can you send a fucking child to the merciless hands of the firing squad? GET AWAY, GET AWAY!" She ran to the judge's pulpit and pleaded with tear soaked eyes and hitched breath. "Please reconsider? Have mercy!" Instead of mercy, Tanya Degurachaff, age twelve, was rewarded with a backhanded slap to the face. Before she could even touch her stinging cheek, about thirty guards had dog-piled on top of her. She fought, bit, and protested as she was dragged to her holding cell. "I don't want to die! I'm too young to die. This can't be real." The very next day she was abruptly awaken from her restless slumber by thickly gloved hand, though the hand was in no way cold it sent a shiver down her spine all the same. Immediatly, she realised what was happening. The tears started up again, and her stomach, so upset from the previous day decided to paint the floor of the cell with her last meal. Outside in the courtyard, the firing squad prepaired their guns; getting ready for the solemn task of performing this execution. none of them particularly agreed with it, the fact that they were exicuting a child disturbed everyone in attendence, and yet, still no one protested. Aside from Tanya that was, As she was dragged outside, anyone who had encountered the devil of the Rhine and lived looked at her and thought this cant possibly be the right person. every shred of composure she once had was completely gone. She begged as she was dragged out, screamed in sorrow till her throat turned raw, and even then she continued to plead in a rhaspy voice. begging for mercy that would not come, and definatly not at the hands of the firing squad. After Tanya was tied to a poll, the official read her charges once more "Tanya Degurachaff, you have been found guilty by written admition to the charges of Violation of the rules of war and ethical conduct on the battlefield. it is because of the convictions that you have been sentenced to death by firing squad, you shall be shot till dead. May God have mercy on your soul." The firing squad lined up there sights "Ready! Aim! Fire!" There was a bright flash and a loud boom, Tanya however would not notice it because before he said Fire, she closed her eyes like scared little kid. chapter two Chapter One: Is this Salvation? "Major Degurachaff?! stay with us, Major!" Tanya could faintly hear the voice from the verge of death and despair. with excruciating effort, she opened her eyes and gasped. standing in front of her was a welcome and familiar face, a face she couldn't be any happier to see "Visha? is that you?" Tanya said in a raspy, exhausted voice. tears streaming down her cheeks, Visha nodded her head "I'm glad you're okay major." In a sudden moment of realization, Tanya's cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson. "Um, not like I'm being ungrateful or anything, but how much did you see?" She sputtered; the question came out as more or less frantic in tone. for some reason, Visha decided to tease the Major a little bit by simply responded with "I didn't think you were even capable of simple human emotions such as fear. honestly seeing you burst into tears made me and Weiss have second thoughts on whether or not it was you;, and I'm sincerely sorry, but it was absolutely adorable." as she heard this lengthy statement the growing look of absolute horror on Tanya's face was unmistakable. "my reputation, my life might as well be over. no way Lieutenant Wiess would look at me the same after a display like that." she murmured to herself in utter defeat an despair. Taking the riskier option Visha simply decided to pat her on the head; a proposition which under normal circumstances would result in her losing her hand, however for some reason unbeknownst to anyone Tanya allowed it just this once. Visha gave a reassuring smile and said in a somewhat consolatory tone "no-one expects you to keep your composure as your short life is coming to an abrupt end, I doubt anyone can blame you, sure it was shocking, but that is cus you often, make us forget, that at your core, you are still a relatively small child." At this, Tanya's embarrassment slowly began to subside, and then the realization of just how close to death she came washed over her like a ton of bricks and caused a wave of nausea to flow through her, and her stomach tried to paint the ground with its contents, but since there was nothing to give, it merely resulted in a bout of painful dry heaving. Visha smiled slightly, "now how about we get you somewhere safe, I think you have had enough action for one day. Visha signaled for lieutenant Wiess to grab Tanya, since, both her computation jewel and flight gear were lost upon her capture and subsequent execution attempt, she had no way to fly on her own 'obviously.' Before taking off again Wiess turned to Visha and said: "Miss Serebryakov, are all combatants cleared?" Visha radioed then confirmed "affirmative, all enemy combatants have been disposed of. it looks like this rescue mission is a success." Wiess gave a nod that said 'good,' then preceded to carry his sobbing, snotty, scared commander off to safety. For some unknown reason, seeing his commander in this state, made him feel a little bit closer to her. in this state, she seemed almost fragile, like a delicate little flower. To Be Continued...